When An Insomniac Falls In Love
by Habit
Summary: Gaara is questioning his purpose in life when something catches his attention. His sister's guest is disturbing his contemplations and he goes to investigate. What he doesn't plan on...is to fall in love.


**A/N: You're prolly tired of all my Gaa/Saku one shots (there's like, two right now) but this was one that I started, then stopped for like five months, and then picked back up just recently. I wrote it during one of my insomnia episodes when I was at my grandparent's place in NC, but the lemon was just recently added, hence why I only had maybe two paragraphs of it done. Anyways, I don't own Naruto, and enjoy this steamy little piece.**

Gaara looked out at the moon and wished for one more time that he'd been a normal child. He felt a chuckling in his head that signified that Shukaku was laughing at him. He shook his head and looked down at his hands. He could still see the blood of his latest victim…and for once he didn't like it. Ever since _she_ appeared it seems his world has been upside down.

Gaara heard groaning, as if someone was in pain. He perked at the sound and looked around for the source. He looked down to see the balcony of his guest. He jumped down to see if the noise was coming from there. He walked into the room and saw a figure tossing on the bed. He saw glimpses of creamy skin. He blushed, but was powerless to turn away. He watched as the thin covers were thrown off the bed, the figure that had once been covered was now starkly bare.

Gaara could feel his body reacting, though he didn't understand it. He stared at the young woman lying in the bed. She had come to Suna to visit his sister, Temari. He had never really paid attention to her…till now. He walked up to the bed and looked down at her. Her body glinted with sweat, her lithe form glistening. Gaara reached out to touch her. When his hand made contact with her skin, he heard her hiss.

He looked at her and noticed a pained look on her face. He moved his hand so that it rested on her abdomen, right below her navel. His eyes widened when her body arched into his touch. She whimpered and he looked up at her face again. He noticed how her face seemed somewhat relieved when his hands were on her.

He removed his hand and noticed the frown that creased her brow once more. He put his hand on her again and watched as peace stole over her features. He wondered what it was about his touch that made her crave it. He looked at his hands, which were clean and perfectly kept. His sister had seen to that.

Gaara sat on the edge of the bed, his thin nightclothes brushing against her. He heard her groan and watched her eyes as they slowly opened and focused on him. He was ready for her to scream, to push him away, to call him a pervert. Instead, she smiled at him, her eyes hooded.

"Mmmm…you feel good…" she murmured and yanked on his hand so that he was lying on top of her. He froze, not knowing what to do. However, she seemed to know what she wanted, as she pulled his head down for a kiss. As their lips met, Gaara stared at her, unsure. When she moaned and took his hands into hers, he allowed her to do as she wished. He blushed when she put his hands in places he was sure he normally wouldn't be allowed to touch.

She whimpered, sounding somewhat like a wounded animal. His instincts were instantly awakened, his eyes locked on her like a hungry predator. He growled low in his throat, the reverberations making her gasp. He clenched his hands around her breasts gently, his thumbs teasing her nipples. He licked her lips, returning her kiss and taking more. He could feel her excitement through his thin sleeping pants.

He could feel her small hands pushing at his pants, trying to remove them. He growled lightly in approval and helped her remove his pants, and then his boxers. When he laid himself back between her legs, they both moaned at the contact. He moved himself experimentally and heard her choke on a scream. He smirked at her, his excitement building.

She looked at him through hooded emerald eyes once more. He stared down at her and she took him in her hands and gently guided him towards her. He held his breath, his head floating. He felt her wet warmth and he thought he'd pass out. He clenched his teeth and tried to control himself. It wouldn't do to be rough with her after she had given him such a gift.

He heard her gasp as the head of his erection settled into her opening. She whimpered again and he grabbed her hands, resting his forehead on hers. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to do this…they didn't have to go through with it…but his mind wasn't working, much less his voice. He felt the urge to push and couldn't deny it. He pushed against her firmly and heard her cry out. He looked down at her and found tears in her eyes. He reached down and kissed her, licking her tears up.

He stayed still for as long as he could…until she encouraged him to move. He sighed in relief and started thrusting gently. He heard her soft cries and growled. It sounded like she was singing to him. He could feel her muscles working around him and it made him blush. He had never thought to be intimate with a woman…much less one this beautiful. He buried his face in her neck and started thrusting a little harder, a little faster. He heard her moans and felt her nails on his back. It was like she was spurring him on…

Gaara pushed up so that he could look at her lying beneath him as he thrust into her. With each stroke, he noticed how the tone of her voice changed. When he stroked deeply, her tone was higher. When it was shallow, her tone was lower. When he thrust hard, she was loud. When he thrust softly, she was quieter. He could feel sweat trickling down his back as he continued to make love to this wonderful woman beneath him. Her voice was so beautiful when he had her like this.

Gaara could feel the muscles around him start to clench in a rhythmic fashion. He looked down at her to see her eyelashes fluttering and her mouth open, as if to scream. He continued to pump into her, unaware that she was on the verge of climax. He felt the breath leave him, however, when her inner muscles gripped him firmly. He found himself looking into her wide emerald eyes as she prepared to scream her ecstasy. On instinct, Gaara kissed her, capturing her scream.

He felt Sakura's body arch against him, her nails digging into his back. Her thighs clenched around his hips and her calves wove around his. He continued to thrust, wanting to know what she was feeling. It was almost impossible though, with her body trying to hold his still. However, he slammed himself in one good time and made a series of short thrusts that barely moved him and he saw lights flash behind his eyes before he was falling into darkness.

When he finally regained his sight, Sakura was snuggled up to him, one leg thrown over his hips, her head on his chest, and his thigh between her legs. He could feel their combined releases as she pressed against him. He sighed and nuzzled her, making her giggle tiredly. She traced his jaw with gentle fingers before asking him a question.

"Why were you up, Gaara-kun?" Her voice was so gentle, he almost didn't catch it. However, he looked at her with hooded eyes.

"I'm an insomniac, Sakura…I don't sleep." His eyes narrowed when she giggled. However, they widened at her next statement.

"Well then I must be one too. I haven't been sleeping well since arriving here. I'm an insomniac that's fallen in love…" she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder. Gaara stared down at her in shock, but then smiled slightly.

"I guess that makes two of us…" he said so quietly that even he almost thought he didn't say it aloud. He wrapped his arms around her and settled down for meditation. However, he was quite surprised when Shukaku told him to sleep…he deserved it.


End file.
